El Sabor del Amor y la Venganza
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: Su pasión oculta era ella. Su ambición más grande era asesinarlo. Dos deseos diferentes que unidos no conllevan nada bueno… Consiguió lo que quería: poseerla, logró su propósito: eliminarlo… Si te dicen “te amo” a las puertas de la muerte ¿qué harías? O-S


**Sinopsis** Su pasión oculta era ella. Su ambición más grande era asesinarlo. Dos deseos diferentes que unidos no conllevan nada bueno. Consiguió lo que quería: poseerla; logró su propósito: eliminarlo… Si te dicen "te amo" a las puertas de la muerte ¿qué harías?

ONE-SHOT

**Disclaimer** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»**__**El Sabor del Amor y la Venganza**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Te amo… Te odio"_

* * *

"La vida es tan distinta a la que teníamos cuando niños"

_Oí decir a alguien una vez, su voz era tan triste, tan melancólica. Quería repetir aquella vida de antaño, sin problemas, vivir en su mundo de cuatro paredes, sin saber siquiera lo que había en el exterior… aquella guerra que llegó a matarlos, a matarnos… a todos._

_Soy muy diferente a ella. Hermione Granger vivó una niñez normal… _

_Ella la disfrutó,  
Ella quiso lo que quería,  
Ella sintió algo por alguien en algún momento,  
Ella fue libre,  
Ella tuvo sueños e ilusiones,  
Ella tuvo amigos,  
Ella fue ella,… Y yo nada._

_Yo, Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, príncipe de Slytherin hasta mi sexto año, hombre dispuesto para matar a Albus Dumbledore, títere de mi padre, sombra de lo que él era… yo, yo jamás tuve una niñez normal._

_Yo sabía lo que me esperaba, ella no._

_Tal vez fue por eso que seguía los consejos de mi padre, humillando a aquella niña de cabellos castaños y alborotados, de dientes prominentes y con una inteligencia digna de admiración. Tal vez fue por eso que sentía envidia por ella, por ser quien era, por poder expresase, por poder ser libre._

_El odio creció aún más cuando ella consiguió la amistad de Harry Potter, y yo no, algo que me obligaron a buscar, para tener más fuerza, para tener más credibilidad. Y que decir de Ronald Weasley, aquel pobre chico, criado en una numerosa familia, y con su corazón lleno del más grande amor que aquella sangre sucia aún no podía percibir._

_Envidia por tener a dos amigos y yo ninguno._

_Mi padre siempre me decía que como buen Malfoy mi destino era seguir a Lord Voldemort, idolatrarlo, respetarlo. Jamás pidió mi opinión, jamás quiso saber lo que yo sentía, jamás me dejo siquiera pensar por mi mismo._

_Tal vez el único momento en el que me sentí libre de pensar y hacer lo que quisiera fue cuando los barrotes de Azkaban le privaban de la libertad, pero tampoco fue en ese momento, nuevamente mi apellido recaía en mi y nuevamente otra misión estaba en mis espaldas, tal vez fue venganza… quisiera pensar que fue eso y no otra cosa._

_Mis días son cada vez más carentes de luz._

_Son madrugadas repletas de espejismos, días atormentados por caras que asesiné, tardes frías sin siquiera tener abrigo y noches sin poder conciliar el sueño por el miedo a algo nuevo, a encontrarme cara a cara con mi más grande temor._

_El temor a reconocer que mi pecho no late solo por vivir, sino por un sentimiento que jamás conocí._

_Amor._

_¿Amor?, sí. Amor hacia lo que siempre será prohibido para mí, amor hacía lo que mis ojos jamás debían observar si no era con desprecio, amor hacia una persona que nunca tuvo que ser pensada por más de cinco segundos en mi cabeza, amor hacia una _sangre–sucia

_Amor hacia Hermione Granger._

_Nunca supe cuando aquel sentimiento fue naciendo en mí, tan repentino, tan imperceptible. Esa verdad tiene ahora mucho peso sobre mí._

_Jamás deseé nada con ella, jamás quise pensar en ella, jamás deseé amarla, desearla como lo hago en las noches, sentirla de vez en cuando en las tardes y volver a pensarla en las madrugadas._

_Pero la mente de un hombre es débil, el pensamiento siempre engaña,_

_Y mi mente me ha traicionado muchas veces, pensando que tal vez Hermione Granger esta a mi lado, junto a mi cuerpo, brindándome un calor que jamás pude sentir; que tal vez está cerca de mi mundo…_

_Las horas pasan y pasan, y para mi son solo horas de una vida miserable, de una vida que ya no me pertenece, que ha sido consagrada totalmente a Lord Voldemort, al dueño de mi vida. Solo porque mi cuna estuvo destinada a servirle eternamente, solo porque yo no pude decidir la vida que quería, por no ser yo quien decidiera mi futuro._

_Solo por ser un Malfoy._

.-.

Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre la ventana. La oscuridad aún predominaba en aquella madrugada y sonrió con cinismo. Debería ya saberse de memoria aquel paisaje, siempre lo veía cuando se despertaba de madrugada pensando en ella. Siempre debía ser así, su reloj interno ya estaba acostumbrado, ya sabía cuando su mente comenzaba a inundarse de aquel olor miel y aquel color ámbar.

Se alisó un poco el cabello y volvió a descansar su cabeza en la almohada, estaba cansado de que aquella _sangre–sucia_ fuera solo un fantasma y no una realidad en su vida.

– _**A y V –**_

Hermione Granger despertó aquella mañana con un dolor de cabeza que la mareaba a medida que el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Un sueño en el que Draco Malfoy llegaba a su casa oculta entre las montañas y la asesinaba, rondaba ya por varias semanas en su mente.

Tal vez lo único que podía ocasionar tales alucinaciones era el miedo por los nuevos ataques mortífagos en Inglaterra y en los que sus padres habían muerto a manos de aquellos servidores del bando oscuro. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, pero aún dolía como el primer día.

Salió de la bañera y se arropó con una toalla.

Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que hablaba del lado oscuro, de las muertes y de Draco Malfoy.

"No sabes lo cerca que estoy de encontrarte." – Se dijo a si misma cuando el viento sonó con más fuerza fuera de su pequeña casa.

De su mente, jamás podían apartar la idea de que el causante de la muerte de sus progenitores fuera aquel rubio de ojos malignamente grises. Si muchas veces él había sido el autor de toda su desdicha en Hogwarts y de que muchas veces hubiera deseado no nacer con poderes que los muggles no poseían, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Draco Malfoy era su enemigo jurado desde que su sangre era impura y no la de linajes procedentes de generaciones antiquísimas. Su deber era igual al de él, sentir repudio uno hacia otro, ya sea por las ofensas o por las humillaciones…

Sus vidas eran así de simples.

Y estaba cerca, sabía que él se ocultaba en un bosque de Manchester, al norte de Inglaterra y debía emprender camino. Aquel día sería el comienzo de la búsqueda. Búsqueda para saciar su sed de venganza y búsqueda para terminar con aquellas pesadillas que cada vez iban destrozando su cabeza.

Se vistió con las prendas que ya habían sido elegidas y dejó una carta a sus amigos. Prometió lealtad a Harry y ayudarlo más que nunca, pero antes tenía la necesidad de terminar con aquel fantasma y vengar en parte a Albus Dumbledore. Tal vez Harry la llegase odiar por no compartir la información que tenía… pero en el fondo tenía que ser ella quien acabara con la vida de aquel hombre, aquel que destruyó su vida.

Tomo una pequeña maleta y miró por última vez su hogar.

"Todo será distinto." – Se dijo y salió por al puerta de la habitación.

Las cortinas ondearon por la brisa haciendo ese movimiento un adiós silencioso.

– _**A y V –**_

"Hemos perdido rastros del trío de oro hace cinco meses." – Decía Blaise Zabinni caminando por la habitación – "Nadie los ha visto desde que Potter y Weasley hicieron su examen de aparición en Hogsmeade… es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado."

"Potter jamás se escondería, Zabinni." – Le recordó con cansancio – "Él es más fuerte de lo que piensa nuestro señor."

"¿Acaso oí bien?" – Preguntó volteándose a él – "¿Piensas que Potter es más fuerte?"

"Simplemente dije que Potter es más fuerte de lo que creemos, en ningún momento puse a Potter antes que el Señor Tenebroso." – Contestó sonriendo.

"¿Por qué actúas de esa manera¿por qué extrañas los privilegios que tenía tu familia?" – Cuestionó más sonriente – "Privilegios que fueron quitados cuando el profesor Snape hizo tu trabajo… no creo que pudiera haberte dado algo más fácil. Tanto tu padre como tú nunca supieron apreciar lo que les dieron."

Draco sonrió aún más.

"¿Ah, sí?... ¿eso es lo que piensas?"

"Sí, y además, pienso que tú no sirves de nada escondido." – Le dijo acercándose a él – "No veo el beneficio."

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.

"No te convendría provocarme, Zabinni." – Exclamó moviendo su dedo y arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Me amenazas?" – preguntó con ironía.

"Tómalo como quieras." – Draco musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vengo a este horrible lugar solo por órdenes de nuestro señor, no creas que me agrada… solamente lo hago para informarte, para darte uno que otro uso… o para saber si sigues vivo." – Terminó con crueldad.

"¿Por qué no te vas?" – Inquirió con tranquilidad.

"Es lo que precisamente haré." – Depositó un sobre en la mesa con lentitud – "Aquí hay un nuevo uso para ti." – Tras sonreír desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

Draco golpeó la pared con su puño y respiró hondamente.

Estaba hastiado de la vida que tenía, hastiado de las órdenes, hastiado de Blaise Zabinni y hastiado de Voldemort. Mil veces pensó en lo que un mortífago le susurró cuando había arribado al escondite horas después del asesinato de Dumbledore… _–__la muerte solo puede significar el inicio de tu propia libertad. –_

Ansiaba libertad y tal vez aquella frase no era del todo descabellada.

Observó el sobre y con un movimiento de su varita, la carta del interior voló a sus manos. La desplegó y leyó las pocas líneas. Arrugó la carta y la arrojó con violencia.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? La respuesta era sencilla…_Por ser un Malfoy._

"Averiguar el paradero de Potter, Weasley y Granger." – Se repitió enojado.

Sólo algo bueno podría obtener de aquella misión… Ver nuevamente a Hermione Granger.

– _**A y V –**_

Dos semanas le había tomado a Hermione llegar a Manchester. Sabía que la seguridad estaba ante todo, no podía tomar un mismo autobús o poseer el mismo aspecto. Toda Inglaterra estaba en peligro y un mortífago podía esperarse en cada puerta o en cada esquina. Ni ella se sentía segura ya.

Las grandes calles de Manchester estaban transitadas como un día normal. Los vehículos recorrían rápidos las autopistas o las calles, había demasiadas personas y el sonido de vida era cada vez menos soportable.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente. El bosque en donde sabía a Draco Malfoy escondido era a las afueras de la ciudad y el día era largo. Sus lentes negros la protegían del radiante sol. Pero la ropa de ejecutiva que ahora portaba la sofocaba y más aún cuando su cabello había tomado un color negro.

Esperó tranquilamente en una parada de autobús.

Aquellas dos semanas lejos de sus amigos eran difíciles, pero la recompensa era más que suficiente para soportarlo todo.

Los edificios quedaban atrás a medida que el autobús avanzaba y ella, sentada en una de las primeras bancas, respiraba con tranquilidad. Solo necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible a la salida de la ciudad para escabullirse por entre la espesura de los bosques y dar por terminado el objetivo de su misión.

Nunca imaginó que aquel que era su objetivo la seguía.

Si, la seguía de cerca, admirándola, amándola cada vez más. Draco Malfoy, desde hace una semana había dado ya con su paradero y se preguntaba consternado porqué había viajado justamente a aquel lugar que lo refugiaba durantes dos años. Muchas veces pensó que ella tal vez sabría que él estaba radicado en las profundidades del bosque, pero era imposible¿cómo ella lo sabría? Ese lugar había sido protegido con varios hechizos de magia negra y antigua, no solo porque él se escondiera ahí, sino porque esa casa contenían en su interior grandes secretos, variadas pociones nunca antes vistas y un sin numero de libros de hechizos peligrosos para cualquier mortal.

Observó como ella se levantaba y pedía al conductor que se detuviera. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente… Hermione bajaba del autobús a las afueras del bosque en el cual se encontraba su escondite. El autobús emprendió camino nuevamente y esperando un tiempo prudencial él también bajo, treinta metros más allá.

Oyó el ruido lejano del motor de aquel transporte y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, conjurando en hechizo la capa reducida en aquella cajita volvió a su tamaño normal y después de cubrirse con ella. Caminó en dirección a la joven bruja.

Hermione tras observar el bus perderse en una curva caminó hasta la entrada del bosque. Varios árboles de troncos gruesos le servirían de camuflaje y sacando su varita ingresó al frondoso habitad de un sin número de animales extraños y peligrosos.

Era una sensación extraña la que sentía cada vez que su mente le decía que estaba cerca de encontrarlo después de dos horas de caminata. Tal vez era alegría y triunfo o miedo y desesperación. Cosas contradictorias que no llegaba a entender.

Pudo escuchar un trueno, ya faltaba pocas horas para que la noche apareciera y la detuviera en su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarlo hoy o al menos averiguar en que lugar radicaba para mañana atacar sin remordimiento alguno, remordimiento que él no pudo haber sentido al matar a sus padres.

Oyó el crujir de una rama a sus espaldas y con rapidez giró con su varita alta y dispuesta a atacar. Respiró profundamente al observar que el causante de aquel crujido había sido un pequeño conejo café, que huían despavorido por entre los árboles, asustado por su rápido movimiento defensivo.

"Tranquila, Hermione." – Se dijo a si misma – "Tranquila."

Después de cinco minutos de camino llegó a un claro del bosque y supuso que sería la mitad, por lo que le faltaría como unos minutos más llegar hasta donde Malfoy se escondía, decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos sería hacer uso de su capa invisible, así pasar desapercibida. La conjuro y la extendió. Sus colores rojos y dorados le recordaban mucho a su casa de Hogwarts: Gryffindor.

Con sus manos le dio media vuelta y se cubrió totalmente con ella. Bajó su varita y dio un paso, al hacerlo, oyó una voz y cayó de bruces al suelo. La capa dejó de cubrirla y su varita voló por los aires a unos metros lejos de ella. Dio la vuelta con dificultad y observó una silueta acercarse… su visión era borrosa, su cabeza había sido golpeada fuertemente con una pequeña piedra y poco a poco, la debilidad e inconciencia se apoderaban de ella.

.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y llevó una mano a su cabeza, le dolía. Sintió una punzada más dolorosa y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su blanca mano se posó en la parte trasera de su cráneo, por lo que pudo palpar, una tela o algo cubría esa parte. Volvió abrir los ojos y se levantó lentamente, cogiéndose aún su adolorida cabeza. Enseguida recordó lo que había sucedido y se incorporó, ignorando aquel pequeño mareo.

Se asustó sobremanera al no encontrar su varita en ninguno de sus bolsillos ni nada de sus pertenencias en los alrededores. Estaba sola, desprotegida, sin arma alguna para defenderse en aquel lugar desconocido y oscuro. La noche había caído ya y ella, Hermione no sabía en donde se encontraba y quien había sido aquella silueta.

Evitando hacer el menor ruido abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y un pasillo grande apareció ante sus ojos y al final de este, una luz. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr, correr sin detenerse y llegó a aquel lugar lleno de luz, una escalera que iba al piso inferior la puso en alerta y tras meditarlo bien, decidió que lo mejor era bajar y enterarse del misterio que la envolvía.

Las paredes no tenían adornos, no tenían nada, estaban desnudas, vacías. Se preguntaba en que lugar estaría. La escalera llegó a su fin y nuevamente otro pasillo más pequeño pero amplio se situó frente a ella, decidida siguió aquel camino. Algo dentro, muy dentro le decía que no debía dar un paso más, pero un pensamiento externo, uno mucho más fuerte la obligó a seguir.

Aquel pasillo desembocó en una especie de sala, grande pero extraña. Tenía un ventanal enorme a un extremo y una puerta pequeña al lado opuesto, los sillones eran de proporciones considerablemente gigantes y solo una pequeña mesita los separaba.

Lo único que su cerebro le ordenó fue _"corre hacia aquella puerta"_ y así lo hizo. Esquivando aquellos grandes mobiliarios, pero algo, una fuerza extraña la detuvo a solo medio metro de la perilla y la arrojó a un sillón. Un quejido de dolor salió de su garganta y una risa de burla se oyó por toda aquella habitación, para después observar asustada como la abertura por la cual había ingresado se cerraba y en su lugar quedaba una enorme pared de piedra negra.

Se levantó con rapidez y miró a todos lados queriendo dar con el origen de aquella risa, risa que la estaba asustando.

"_Dios¿dónde estoy?"_ pensó desesperada.

"La vida, Granger." – Sisearon en el silencio – "La vida nunca ha sido justa."

Los bellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron, ella conocía esa voz, era inconfundible… Con el rabilo del ojo observó como algo se movía cerca al ventanal, giró y la sombra comenzaba a salir, la chimenea paralela a ella se encendió y las cortinas del ventanal se cerraron. El miedo comenzaba a sentirse en el aire.

"¿No es verdad?"

La luz que despendía la chimenea creció aún más, permitiendo poder distinguir la silueta que se acercaba con una sonrisa sombría y se colocaba a escasos dos metros. La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo, mostrando con ese simple acto el terror que, despacio, recorría sus venas.

"Draco Malfoy." – Susurró sin poder creerlo.

"Veo que aún me recuerdas." – Dijo, suavizando sus facciones.

Hermione no pudo mover miembro alguno. Pensaba que una vez encontrado su objetivo las cosas se darían por si solas, el odio tomaría control de la situación y la venganza haría su parte, pero no, estaba equivocada, nada de eso sucedería… la impresión todavía la tenía presa, al igual que aquellos ojos taladrándola como dagas mortíferas.

"Quisiera saber el por qué de tu visita." – Dijo con tanta tranquilidad que le sonó a burla.

Sus sentidos regresaron, sus movimientos de igual manera y aquella mentalidad de valentía y lucidez retornaron a su cuerpo. Las imágenes dolían y los recuerdos mataban.

"¡Maldito!" – Gritó con desprecio, abalanzándose sobre él, cayendo al suelo.

En el momento que la espalda de Malfoy tocó el suelo alfombrado, los mubles se empequeñecieron hasta adquirir un volumen normal, la luz de la chimenea bajo la intensidad y la pequeña mesa desapareció, dejando bastante espacio, espacio que él aprovechó para rodar con ella por el suelo hasta colocarse encima.

"Hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta." – Musitó entrecerrando sus ojos. Como respuesta Hermione le escupió en la cara. Draco no hizo gesto alguno, simplemente enfrentaba aquella mirada de furia, rió a carcajadas, asustando más a la bruja.

"Maldito." – Masculló entre dientes.

"¿Acaso tu vocabulario es tan escaso?. ¿no tienes más insultos?" – Preguntó mordaz.

Hermione, haciendo uso de toda su agilidad levantó los brazos y logró empujarlo, no sin antes darle un golpe fuerte con su rodilla en su entrepierna, oyó un gemido de dolor y lo quitó de su cuerpo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta. Estaba apuntó de llegar, cuando una mano apresó su muñeca y la tiró con salvajismo para atrás, haciéndola girar y nuevamente enfrentándola a aquel hombre.

"Tus recursos son bajos, Granger." – Susurró con peligrosidad.

"Suéltame." – Ordenó forcejeando con Draco, quien hizo más presión en sus brazos.

"¿Por qué viniste a Manchester?" – Preguntó otra vez.

Hermione sintió un dolor extremo en sus brazos y pensó que sino tenía varita lo único que podía hacer era poner en práctica lo aprendido en su sexto año…un hechizo no verbal. Concentrándose, pensó en un Experlliamus y al instante, Draco Malfoy se separó de ella y voló hasta estrellarse en el ventanal.

Hermione no esperó más y tomó la perilla, iba a darle vuelta, pero sintió su cuerpo congelarse y quedarse estático.

"Granger, Granger." – Oyó decir a Malfoy, mientras se acercaba y se colocaba delante de ella – "Jamás des una idea a tu enemigo. Hechizo no verbal, interesante… pero es una lástima que yo también los practique a la perfección."

Hermione trató de hacer otro, pero sintió su cuerpo elevarse por los aires. Ahora se encontraba indefensa. ¿De qué sería capaz Draco Malfoy¿qué podría hacerle?

Su cuerpo cayó en el sillón ya sin el encantamiento y unas cuerdas se enredaron por su cintura y sus muñecas. Draco levantó la varita y Hermione sintió una especie de ambiente húmedo, que desaparecía paulatinamente. Se sentía débil y por algún motivo, el hechizo Rictusempra no funcionó.

"No lo intentes… Aquella humedad es sinónimo de incapacidad mágica." – Susurró acercándose a ella – "ninguno de los dos puede hacer ahora hechizo alguno, es magia antigua, de esta manera las cosas quedan parejas, tú no puedes hacer nada al igual que yo."

"Mientes, yo estoy atada y tú no, puedes hacerme cualquier cosa… no estamos en igualdad de condiciones."

Draco rió y acercando su rostro al de Hermione, tomó las cuerdas y de un solo tirón las rompió. Hermione al sentir libertad se levantó rápidamente y de nuevo quiso llegar a la puerta, pero otra vez Draco la sujetaba y la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo.

"Para ser inteligente, cometes el mismo error muchas veces." – Tras decir esto, con brusquedad la sentó en el sillón y él aún apresando con sus manos las muñecas de Hermione, se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba aquí?" – Preguntó fijando sus grises ojos en los avellanas de Hermione – "¿Quién?"

"Eso no te importa, Malfoy." – Respondió altanera.

"Claro que importa." – Hizo más presión al sentir un forcejeo.

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que la razón por la que estoy aquí es para matarte." – Susurró con crueldad – "para eliminar tu presencia de este mundo."

El rubio rió negando con la cabeza y levantándose la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Acaso crees poder matarme?" – Preguntó con burla – "Granger, Granger, la guerra te ha afectado."

"No tanto como la muerte de mis padres." – Susurró clavando su mirada en la de Draco.

Por acto reflejo él la soltó y caminó hacia atrás. Aquel recuerdo era algo que quería borrar desde hace mucho tiempo. Si, el había dado muerte a los padres de la mujer que amaba; si, el había sido el mortífago que los había asesinado; si, él era el responsable del sufrimiento eterno de Hermione. Su conciencia se retorció y debió haberse expresado con una mueca porque los ojos mieles de la castaña reflejaban vivo odio.

"No estaba equivocada… tú los mataste¡tú los mataste!" – gritó y nuevamente se abalanzó contra él, golpeándolo con su brazos, pero aquellos intentos de agresión no dieron resultado alguno… él era de por si más fuerte y más grande que ella, él podía detener esos vanos intentos por lastimarlo, él podía herirla, él aún podía herirla más – "Te odio" – susurró en un hilo de voz, levantando su mano para abofetearlo, pero Draco la detuvo con una suya – "no sabes cuanto te odio."

Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, llorando como una niña desvalida, tapando con sus manos su cara llena de lágrimas. Draco la observó aún de pie. Se sintió desgraciado y el peor hombre sobre la tierra, un maldito cobarde y una persona miserable. Si la amaba, si la adoraba como él decía¿por qué le ocasionó aquel sufrimiento¿por qué permitió aquello¿por qué tuvo que ser él, la persona que derramara la sangre de los señores Granger?

Sin importar que pensara ella, sin importar todo lo que tenia que hacer, sin importar nada… se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, queriendo reconfortar aquel dolor creado por él, ayudarla, a pesar de saber que ya no podía. La amaba, Dios, la amaba demasiado.

Al sentir aquellos brazos rodearla, sintió sentimientos contradictorios, angustia, paz, tristeza, alegría, furia, serenidad… todo se aglomeraba en su cabeza y en su interior. Aquellos brazos le proporcionaban un grado de calidez y protección… nunca pensó sentir aquello y justamente que Draco Malfoy sea el que le hiciera sentir eso.

No supo porque razón, porque motivo o porque lógica pero lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza extrema… pero la cordura nuevamente volvió a ella, diciéndole, haciéndole entrar en razón. Como si quemara se separó de un solo golpe de él.

No supieron que decir, solo se miraban, aún sentados en el suelo. Hermione derramó más lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

"Mereces morir." – Dijo con su voz quebrada – "¡Mereces morir!" – Vociferó y se lanzó hacia él.

Una pelea se desató desde ese momento, Hermione trataba, sentada sobre él, lastimarlo, herirlo, matarlo; mientras que Draco, en el suelo, solo podía defenderse. Con fuerza nuevamente tomó sus adoloridas muñecas y la precipitó hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y sus alientos se entremezclaron por la respiración agitada que salía de sus bocas. Ella quiso levantarse y seguir atacándolo, pero él, más rápido, volvió a dejarla presa de su cuerpo y el suelo alfombrado.

"No tienes armas para matarme" – dijo Draco colocando los brazos de Hermione paralelos a su cabeza – "no tienes nada."

"Eres un maldito bastardo."

"Un maldito bastardo que puede someterte si quiere."

"Jamás podrás, Malfoy" – susurró con desprecio – "eso tenlo por seguro."

Sopló sobre su cara y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo. Él, haciendo gala de todos sus encantos sonrió de una manera hipnotizante, seductora. La castaña pestañeo repetidas veces, convenciéndose de que nada de eso le afectaba, que Draco Malfoy solo era una persona despreciable, que ella jamás podría ser seducida por él. Jamás.

"Los hechos dicen más de mil palabras… Hermione."

La respiración se torno difícil y sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa. Draco Malfoy había tomado posesión de sus labios haciéndolo de una manera dura y dolorosa, ruda y sin sentido. Trató de liberar sus manos, pero Malfoy no permitía movimiento alguno, quiso gritar pero solo un gemido salió de su garganta y no supo a ciencia cierta si fue de dolor o de sensaciones extrañas.

Draco pensó tocar el cielo al sentir aquellos labios, jamás pensó poder besarlos, tal vez únicamente en sus sueños. Ahora era real, estaba besando a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que le había robado el sueño, a la mujer de su vida y al parecer ella lo disfrutaba, aquel gemido había sido muestra de eso.

Su cabeza se bloqueó con miles de sentimientos encontrados, con miles de pensamientos bueno y malos. ¿Qué hacia en esos momentos¿Por qué se dejaba besar¿Por qué no hacía nada por evitarlo? Por el amor de Dios¡era el asesino de sus padres quien la estaba besando!

"Un maldito bastardo que puede someterte si quiere." – Volvió a repetir y después volvió a besarla.

La necesitaba, la amaba. Necesitaba sentir su piel, su boca, su aliento, sus caricias, necesitaba todo de ella y más que nada, necesitaba saberla suya, suya y de nadie más. No pensaba soportar tanto… no cuando la tenía bajo él.

Hermione viró su cara y sintió los labios finos de Draco recorrer con suavidad su cuello. No tuvo conciencia de lo que hacía, pero sabía que quería eso. En su cordura, hubo sentimientos de repudio y necesidad.

Draco, con una mano tomó la cabeza de Hermione y la levantó hasta ponerla frente a la suya. Observó sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas. Aquel cuadro era el más hermoso, el más bello… nunca podría olvidar aquel instante.

Abrió los ojos y se asustó al observar un brillo distinto, un brillo casi imaginario en esos orbes grises. Era hipnotizante. Fue ella que, al sentir sus brazos libres, rodeo con ellos el cuello del rubio y lo besó con una pasión y osadía que jamás pensó existiera en ella.

Sus manos, pálidas y suaves recorrieron toda la cuerva extensa de su cintura y subieron intrépidas por más. Ella ahogó un gemido en su boca y él sintió miles de sensaciones al sentir su cuerpo tenso. Hermione poco a poco se estimulaba.

Botó su cabeza hacia atrás y Draco besó aquella textura de piel suave y divina que dejaba su cuello. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione sintió en su espalda una superficie diferente, una suave, abrió los ojos y viró nuevamente su cara. Estaban sobre una cama, una cama que de seguro era la de él.

"Hermione…" – susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Jamás pensó escuchar de aquellos labios su nombre, mezcla de placer y necesidad.

Todo eso llegó a confundirla demasiado. ¿Qué sentía ella en esos momentos¿Placer, deseo, lujuria? No lo sabía.

Sus manos, fieras y deseosas siguieron recorriendo las curvas y la piel a medio descubrir de su cuerpo. Aquella era una sensación extraña y única. Por una parte, al fin tenía en sus brazos a Hermione, a la mujer que amaba, pero por el otro lado… ¿Qué sucedería después? Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba en esos momentos, Hermione había comenzado un juego en su boca, un juego peligroso y seductor, uno que le erizaba la piel y le hacía perder el sentido.

Si el destino le clamaba a gritos que eso debía suceder, Hermione dejaría fluir el destino, dejarlo que la trata como una simple muñeca… si, una muñeca que sería manejada por él. ¿De verdad deseaba eso¿De verdad quería eso?

Su capa fue retirada con violencia de su cuerpo, Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, si aquello tenía que suceder, que sucediera en esos momentos, después… después ella haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Los botones de su vestido de ejecutiva volaron por la presión que ejerció Draco al tratar de despojarla. Tanta era la necesidad que poco le importaba desgarrar aquella ropa y la propia suya, quería conocer la textura de aquella piel, quería sentirla pegada a la suya, quería besarla, saborearla, amoratarla…

Los besos comenzaron a subir más y más de tono y dentro de la castaña, un hueco parecido a un abismo comenzó a abrirse y separar la cordura de la debilidad, sabía que tenía que aferrase a alguna de ellas para no caer, cualquiera de las dos era su salvación. Un beso intenso en su cuello hizo que saltara hacia la debilidad… esa había sido su decisión.

"Hermione…" – volvió a susurrar, bajando con suavidad su mano por la línea media del cuerpo de Hermione. Su cuerpo se estremeció y únicamente pudo posar sus manos en la espalda ancha y desnuda de Draco. La camisa había dejado de existir mucho tiempo antes.

Se levantó de ella, quería observarla, quería verla… saberla bajo él, saberla rendida por su caricias. Sus ojos castaños mostraban un brillo extraño y su boca roja esta entreabierta, dejando escapar aire por su respiración entrecortada. Era hermosa, era una diosa frente a sus ojos. Bajó lentamente, soplando en su rostro, logrando hacerla estremecer nuevamente. No la besó sino bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo ahora con furia, casi con violencia. Ella gimió y él se sintió satisfecho.

Con su mano derecha volvió a seguir camino, mientras la otra se perdía por debajo de la espalda de ella. Sus dedos, intrépidos abrieron el botón de aquella falda y la despojaron tan rápidamente, siguieron su camino, recorriendo aquella parte, adentrándose a ella, haciéndola arder en fuego lento. Ella nuevamente gimió y jadeó, la humedad era abrasadora, terriblemente abrasadora…

Subió su mano y ahora comenzó a despojar de su cuerpo aquella camisa, dejándola semidesnuda. Pudo apreciar fácilmente los pezones erectos de la chica y derrumbó su mano sobre uno de ellos, mientras que la otra, hábil y atrevida le retiraba aquella tela protectora de su cuerpo y aquel sujetador que no permitía observar la belleza del cuerpo desnudo.

Una vez que el aire podía circular libre, él compartió aquel atributo, besando con sus labios, succionando, lamiendo, haciéndola gritar, haciéndola experimentar algo nunca antes sentido… Su primer orgasmo.

La pasión siguió camino por todo su cuerpo y descansó en su boca, dejando trasmitir mediante aquel gesto el hambre que tenía de ella. Solo él sabía cuanto podía resistir y cuanto podía amar.

Ella, tal vez cegada por experiencias nuevas retiró aquel pantalón, molesto obstáculo para su mutua exploración, sintiendo como aquel órgano viril estaba más que estimulado y sintiendo como su rostro se encendía en mil colores y una ráfaga de placer la recorría al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

Sonrió al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y como ella aún gemía despacio, tan despacio que era imperceptible y dañino.

Retiró el último impedimento, aquel interior que la protegía y ella, aún cegada lo besó tan profundamente y él ingresó, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo pequeño y amado negaba aquel ingreso. Aquella mujer que cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio era virgen, era pura, él era el primero. Se quedó quieto al saber aquella información.

Hermione supo de inmediato que Draco sabía que ella aún no había sido explorada, por algún impulso movió su cadera, incitándolo a seguir. Quería sentir aquellas sensaciones, quería saber que era tener a su mayor enemigo y asesino de sus padres dentro de ella.

Draco entendió rápidamente aquel gesto y siguió aquel ritmo de respiros y suspiros, a veces lento, a veces rápido hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Apreció los músculos de la castaña apresar su miembro y supo que estaba lista, que ya no habría dolor.

Arremetió en ella, Hermione dejó escapar de su garganta un quejido de dolor acompañado con un suspiro de increíble goce. Aquello era indescriptible.

Él siguió su ritmo, ella le pedía en silencio que continuara, ambos se movían con igual coordinación, ambos era dos almas pidiendo un poco de cariño y atención. Sus pechos junto con los pectorales de Draco hacían una fricción extraordinaria, sintiendo así más deseo del que ya sentía. Jamás pensó poder sentir la suavidad de aquella curva sobre él y más aún aquella erección sobre su piel.

Con una última entrada, Malfoy sintió desfallecer y Hermione, ella sintió un efecto de vacío y ansiedad.

La madrugada había seguido su curso normal, el tiempo se había consumido con tal rapidez, que las horas parecían simples segundos. Sus párpados le pesaban, tenía sueño. Draco salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola a él y acurrucándola entre sus brazos. El calor humano y aquella actividad, la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y sucumbir frente al sueño.

.-.

La mañana había nacido y las luces de día llegaron a sus ojos abiertos. Aún observaba fijamente aquel cuerpo a su lado. No sentía frío, sus vestimentas habían vuelto a su cuerpo. Draco aún la abrazaba y aún dormía. ¿Por qué la trataba de tal manera¿Por qué la quería confundir más?

Sus dedos acariciaron los labios de él y el sabor a amarga derrota fue probado por su boca. Sí, ella, Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley había perecido frente a Draco Malfoy y sus deseos, olvidando sus principios y la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar.

Se sintió decepcionada de si misma.

Separó sus dedos y lentamente quitó el brazo que la aprisionaba y se levantó de la cama. Observó la habitación en la claridad, era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero su beldad era opacada por una sensación de miedo y frialdad.

Fijó su mirada en una mesa y su corazón latió a mil. Sobre ella estaba su varita y la de Draco. Observó a Draco y él aún dormía. Tratando de no realizar ruido posible se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa. Ella había llegado a ese lugar con un objetivo final en mente, pero había conseguido otro: hacer el amor con su mayor enemigo y sabía que él le había hecho el amor, lo sintió por aquella caricias.

Las dos varitas, una sobre otra, descansaban en la mesa. No quiso pensar más y aferró con fuerza la suya, después cogió la de Draco y se dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo eso, pero al hacerlo, la fisonomía y el olor embriagante de hombre hicieron que diera un respingo y un grito saliera por su boca.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" – Preguntó enojado. Como defensa, pronunció un hechizo repelente y Draco voló por los aires, estrellándose en la pared. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él y lo apuntó con su varita.

"Lo que tenía que hacer sin miramiento alguno." – Susurró con odio.

Draco se maldijo internamente por ser tan confiado. Pensó que tal vez, ella pudiera haber sentido algo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, pero no, ella no sentía nada de lo que él deseba que sintiera, ella simplemente sentía odio. Aquella habitación tenía aquel conjuro que no permitía hechizos no verbales y nuevamente se maldijo… el destino estaba en su contra.

Se levantó como pudo y Hermione siguió apuntándolo.

"¿No te gustó lo de anoche?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hermione fijó aún más su mirada de odio y caminó hacia atrás. No, no podía matarlo, algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía. Lo mejor era huir de ese lugar y después, junto con Harry y Ron dar con aquel lugar y matarlo. Sola no podía, no tenía el valor.

"Jamás había sentido tanto asco." – Contestó llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola.

"Tus gemidos decían lo contrario" – Dijo triunfante.

"Pronto mis gemidos serán remplazados por llantos de alegría por tu muerte… recuerda eso Draco Malfoy." – Diciendo esto, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Draco la siguió. En esos momentos no podía perderla nuevamente, no quería perderla, la había encontrado, la había hecho suya… la vida no se la arrebataría de nuevo.

Hermione corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, bajó una gran escalinata y pudo oír los pasos de Malfoy ir muy cerca de ella, terminadas las escaleras viró a la derecha y abrió la primera puerta y la cerró con fuerza. Volteó y apuntó la puerta con su varita, caminando hacia atrás. Su respiración aumentó y los nervios la carcomían internamente, tenía miedo, miedo de él.

"¿A dónde ibas?" – Preguntaron a sus espaldas, mientras sentía que unos brazos la aprisionaban.

"¡Suéltame!" – Gritó ella y con su varita quiso hechizarlo, pero fue más rápido y cogiendo sus manos, hizo que soltara las dos varitas y después, dándole la vuelta la arrinconó en la pared, en medio de dos mesas.

"¿Crees poder escapar de mí?" – Preguntó con ironía.

"Vas a morir, Malfoy." – Masculló con rabia – "Alguien y no precisamente yo te matará."

"La vida, Granger" – volvió a sisear como aquella vez – "la vida nunca ha sido justa."

Con violencia la aferró de sus brazos y unió su boca con la de ella. Necesitaba sentirla, era ya una manera de vivir, era una prioridad. Con destreza abrió aquella boca y comenzó a explorarla y Hermione, Hermione poco a poco volvía a caer en aquellas redes. Las sensaciones eran placenteras, eran indefinidas y le gustaban, le gustaban mucho.

Sus brazos dejaron de hacer presión y él tomándola de la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo mientras ella enredaba en el cuello de Draco sus brazos, acercándolo, obligándolo a profundizar aquel beso, obligándolo a que le hiciera sentir lo mismo de la noche pasada.

"Hermione…" – susurró entre besos.

¿Por qué su aferro a pronunciar aquel nombre así¿Qué misterio encerraba aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre?

Tuvo miedo. Tenía que escapar, tenía que terminar con todo ello… si, Tenía que matar a Draco Malfoy, pero ¿cómo?, su varita estaba en el suelo. Con el rabilo del ojo pudo distinguir en la mesa cercana varios cuchillos… tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación.

Draco jamás pensó sentir tal cosa, nuevamente volvía a besarla. Ahora era el momento. Tenía que decirle a Hermione que la amaba, que había sido un cobarde por no decírselo antes, que la necesitaba, que cambiaría, que sería un hombre nuevo solo por ella.

Hermione bajó su mano por la espalda de Draco, mientras sentía como él la abrazaba más y profundizaba mucho más aquel beso. El deseo llegó a bloquear sus sentidos por un momento, pero tenía que seguir. Deslizó su mano y la separó, la guió hasta la mesa y empuño con fuerza un cuchillo grande y filoso. La escena en la que sus padres estaban tirados, ensangrentados y mutilados en la sala de su casa llegó a su mente, le comprimió el corazón y le dio fuerzas para continuar. _"Que Dios me perdone"_ pensó cuando Draco se separó de ella.

"Hermione…" – susurró con los ojos cerrados y pegando su frente a la de ella. Hermione apretó más fuerte el mango de aquel instrumento cortopunzante – "Yo te…"

Sus palabras no pudieron ser terminadas, Hermione lo había separado de un solo golpe y cerrando los ojos y sin consideración había clavado el cuchillo en el abdomen del rubio. Draco abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada hacia el puñal que aún era sostenido por Hermione. La castaña abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de Draco, en el pudo ver sorpresa y desilusión.

Ella lo soltó y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Draco caminó hacia atrás.

"Hermione." – Susurró sujetando el mango del puñal y sacándolo de su cuerpo.

"Mataste a mis padres." – Dijo ella, pegándose a la pared – "Merecías eso."

Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo. Una hemorragia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y la sangre brotaba como agua de manantial por su herida.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Antes de… morir… quiero que… sepas algo…" – Susurró como pudo, mientras tosía y sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca – "Te amo… Hermione Granger… y… siempre… te amaré."

Un grito salió de la garganta de Hermione, un grito desgarrador y doloroso. Corrió hasta Draco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"¡No mientras!" – Le gritó – "¡No es verdad!"

"Es… la verdad…" – Dijo apoyándose en ella – "Te amé… desde… el colegio…"

La sangre de la herida mancho su cuerpo cuando lo abrazó. Lloró con desesperación y sintió como el cuerpo de Draco poco a poco se tornaba más débil. Lo separó.

"Siempre te… amaré" – dijo tratando de su sonreír – "mi pequeña…"

Hermione acercó su rostro y lo besó, lo besó con ansias, como si con aquel beso pudiera darle un poco de vida, un poco de aliento. Él correspondió también, con menor intensidad, pero lo hizo.

"Gracias… Hermione… gracias por… liberarme… de mi… mundo… en tinieblas… gracias por… haberme… enseñado… una vez… en la vida… lo… que es el… amor" – pudo decir entre besos.

Los pocos minutos que duró, el corazón de Hermione palpitó a mil y el de Draco aminoraba su ritmo. De repente, sintió como dejaba de corresponderle, como sus manos dejaban de aferrarse a su cintura y como su rostro se separaba del suyo, cayendo en su regazo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró al frente. No, no era cierto, nada de lo que sucedía era cierto… ella no estaba ahí, Draco Malfoy no la amaba, ella no lo había matado, era un sueño…

Un sueño.

Subió el cuerpo de Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás.

"No… tú no estas muerto… estás vivo, Draco." – Decía ella mientras besaba su cara pálida…

No, no era un sueño. Ella respiraba, Draco no lo hacía.

Un grito de negación salió de su boca al momento que sentía su alma resquebrase y morir en ese instante.

– _**A y V –**_

_Hoy se cumple una semana desde aquel día… día en el cual pensé que me libraría de todo, que vengaría la muerte de mis padres, que dejaría una parte de mi vida tras y podía dar vuelta a la hoja y comenzar una nueva historia… pero no puede, tu recuerdo sigue vivo, tus caricias aún perduran, tus besos todavía matan y tu perfume incluso sigue en mi._

_Draco… se que jamás debí matarte de esa manera, se que jamás tenía que haber ido a aquel bosque, sé que jamás tuve que haber oído aquella confesión y sabes por qué, porque aún no esta preparada, aún mi alma no estaba lista para oír tal declaración… jamás lo estuve ni lo estaré._

_Cuando Harry se enteró que te había matado, quiso morirse, quiso esconderme, tenía miedo de que el Ministerio supiera que yo había sido la causante de tu muerte, pero nadie se enteró. Cuando tú diste tu último respiro, permanecí horas a tu lado, estuve junto a ti hasta que los rayos de sol se perdían por el horizonte y después, algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que irme, que tú querías eso y así lo hice. Después de eso, di la información necesaria para dar con aquella cabaña y desmantelarla, encontrar material necesario para debilitar a Voldemort y acabar con su reinado de una vez. Sabía que era lo correcto, algo dentro de mi me decía que eso era lo correcto, que eso debía hacer._

_¿Qué hiciste, Draco¿Por qué nunca encontraron el cuchillo con el que te apuñale? Recuerdo no haberlo escondido, sino dejarlo ahí, junto a tu cuerpo cuando me fui. Esa era la única prueba para llegar a tu asesino, pero jamás apareció¿lo escondiste¿qué hiciste con el?_

_Sea lo que hayas hecho, creo que no debiste, yo debería estar pagando tu muerte, yo te asesiné y no solo de esa manera, te mate espiritualmente también. Tú me amabas, te creo y yo no, yo no podía amarte, no podía porque no te conocía… pero guardo en mi un sentimiento de cariño eterno hacia a ti. Te lo guardo porque tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, el primero… Eso jamás se borrará de mi mente, te lo aseguro._

_Por ti conocí el sabor de la venganza, un sabor amargo y despiadado y gracias a ti supe el sabor del amor, un sabor delicioso y único. ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo¿pudiste apreciar la diferencia? Yo se que sí… no puedes negármelo._

_La batalla dará comienzo muy pronto… muy pronto._

_Donde quiera que estés, recuerda esto siempre… Tendrás mi eterna gratitud, porque gracias a ti conocí lo que era hacer el amor. Sé a la perfección que nadie más lo hará como tú, tan dulce y tan apasionado al mismo tiempo._

_Gracias por entregarme eso, gracias por todo… gracias por amarme, de verdad, gracias._

_No te amé, pero siempre te querré… Draco Malfoy._

.-.

La mañana mostraba los nubarrones en el cielo y el ambiente era triste.

Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger miraban el gran horizonte que estaba frente a ellos. Los campos les daban aliento hacia su viaje final y más que nunca sus corazones latían con rapidez. Al fin conseguirían su objetivo final… al fin el momento que tanto ansiaba la comunidad mágica había llegado.

Harry Potter se enfrentaría cara a cara a Lord Voldemort nuevamente y daría por terminada aquella guerra pendiente.

"Nada de esto será fácil." – Dijo _el-niño-que-vivió_ con su mirada fija en el panorama – "El tan esperado episodio final de mi vida está a punto de comenzar."

La brisa fue hasta ellos, haciendo ondular sus capas.

"Siempre estaremos contigo, Harry." – Le dijo Ron empuñando su varita.

"Pase lo que pase." – Le apoyó Hermione, perdiendo su mirada por la espesura del bosque próximo al Valle de Gogric.

Harry sonrió orgulloso.

"Bendita la hora en que se cruzaron en mi camino." – Susurró, pidiendo interiormente que todo saliera bien.

Caminaron a paso firme. Nada de lo que se enfrentaría sería fácil. Pero Harry estaba decidido a dar fin a aquello que desde hace más de veinte y dos años estaba aplazado… vengar tantas muertes en el trascurro de los años, acabar con los momentos amargos de su vida y matar a Lord Voldemort, aunque su vida fuera el precio a pagar.

"Gracias por estar junto a mí." – Finalizó Harry y sus siluetas se perdieron por entre el bosque.

La muerte de uno de sus más grandes enemigos había sido causada por las manos de su mejor amiga. Draco Malfoy ya no existía en esa tierra, su alma estaba en otro lugar… mejor o peor, Harry sabía que lo merecía. Una persona menos a la larga lista de sujetos a ser eliminados.

Sus dos grandes amigos caminaban junto a él. Juntos afrontarían lo que viniera… juntos, como siempre había sido.

Ron pensaba en los grandes amigos que encontró y que su vida podía ser perdida sin importar más, ya que no tendría más satisfacción que luchar y eliminar por siempre la gran amenaza del mundo mágico. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan útil y ese sentimiento hizo que sonriera a sus dos amigos, quienes devolvieron el gesto.

Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella guerra terminara, que pudieran volver a su vida, que juntos enfrentaran al mundo y salir victoriosos de la guerra que siempre había estado presente en cada una de sus vidas.

Jamás imagino que aquel suceso en Manchester la cambiaría tanto. Su objetivo finalmente había encontrado un desenlace y sus padres fueron vengados, Dumbledore fue vengado y Harry jamás sabría como agradecérselo.

Podía dormir tranquila, pensando que en gran parte Draco Malfoy necesitaba la muerte, que ella fue la persona que lo ayudó, a pesar de que él hubiera dañado más que su alma. Jamás olvidaría su rostro, sus palabras y mucho menos olvidarían que Draco Malfoy fue un rival tramposo, inescrupuloso… pero a pesar de todo digno de combatir.

"Ya es tiempo." – Susurró Harry – "La muerte… es solo el comienzo."

Los árboles se abrieron nuevamente y los tres jóvenes sonrieron mirando el cielo.

"_Ya no hay deudas entre nosotros_" – pensó Hermione al observar el negro cielo – "_…Draco_"

Él, con su muerte, había pagado la vida de sus padres… y ella, convirtiéndose en su asesina, lo había liberado de su mundo…

De su mundo en tinieblas…

* * *

◄ ░**W**_** – MME**_**░****►**

.-.  
_2005–12–07_  
.-.

Hola. Mi primer Oneshot. ¿Lindo?. ¿Horroroso?. ¿Desastroso?

Pues es un regalito de Navidades adelantadas y una antesala para el capítulo 8 de **Entre Dos Mundos**. Lo sé, lo sé, me he demorado bastante _(casi un mes)_, pero había problemas en mi computadora y no estaba en casa. Ahora que está, prometo que lo pondré en línea a más tardar el Viernes o más seguro el Sábado 10.

Espero les guste y un RR no le hace mal a nadie ;), y así sabré si les gustó o no.

Cuídense mucho y vivan felices.

"_Creemos que la vida es injusta porque no recibimos lo que creemos merecer"_

**-;-****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ**** -;-**


End file.
